


Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 7 - Jealousy - A Visit with Beca's Mom

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Beca and Chloe fly to Seattle with their daughter to visit Beca's mother.  Beca's cousin Rachel has a daughter the same age as Megan.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849540
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 7 - Jealousy - A Visit with Beca's Mom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set three months after the wedding. Megan is four years old. (Nothing gross happens in this one, I promise!)

Beca’s mother invited the new family to spend a week with her in Seattle. Beca and Chloe had been very nervous about taking Megan on a plane, but they’d done their research and had collected a lot of tips and tricks for taking her on a plane. Aubrey had even written a few songs and used them in music therapy to help prepare Megan for the flight and security checks.

The flight had gone surprisingly well. They’d pre-boarded and had brought several toys, snacks, and electronics to keep her occupied. They were fortunate to have had very little turbulence, and they’d let Megan use her pacifier during the takeoff and landing to minimize ear pain. Beca noticed the people in the opposite row giving them the side-eye, but she chose to ignore it. She wasn’t sure whether it was about Megan having a pacifier at her age, having two moms, or both. Either way, it wasn’t her problem.

Much to Beca’s mother's chagrin, they chose to get a hotel and rent a car. Beca’s mother didn’t have much space for them, and they weren’t that close to her anyway. She knew she’d need a break from the woman from time to time.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Beca texted her mother to let her know they’d arrived safely and would see her the next day. She’d complained, but Beca stood firm that they were tired from their travels and needed their rest.

Beca and Chloe had a pizza delivered, and then they took Megan swimming in the indoor pool in hopes of keeping her entertained and tiring her out enough to adjust to the time change.

The idea worked, mostly. Megan was up around 5 am the next morning. It was a little early, but Beca figured it would give her a really good excuse to cut out early. She was sure her mother had arranged a family get-together, despite her daughter and daughter-in-law asking her not to overwhelm their daughter with a lot of new faces.

They got breakfast in the hotel, exciting Megan with the pancake maker. She’d been so happy to push the buttons all by herself.

Beca finally called her mother around nine that morning.

“Hi, Beca.”

“Hey, Mom. When would you like us to come over?”

“I’m ready now. Did you eat?”

“Yes, we all had breakfast.”

“Okay, well, maybe we’ll go out to lunch in a bit.”

“Yeah, maybe,” said Beca. “See you soon.”

Chloe put an arm around her wife in reassurance. “It’s going to be okay, Beca. Your mom was good with Megan when she was in town for our wedding.”

“I hope you’re right,” said Beca.

They got in their rental car, securing Megan in the rented booster seat. “We’re going to go see Nanny!” exclaimed Chloe.

“Nanny,” said Megan.

Beca drove to her mother’s, her right hand tapping her leg for most of the ride. Chloe simply patted Beca’s leg in silent encouragement.

They got to the house, walked to the front door, and knocked.

“Beca, you don’t have to knock,” said her mom.

“Hi, Mom,” said Beca.

Beca’s mom knelt to Megan’s level. “Hi, Meg! Do you have a hug for Nanny?”

Megan wailed and clung to Chloe’s leg.

“Oh, come on. Don’t you remember Nanny?”

“Mom, she saw you for a week about three months ago And we don’t call her Meg,” said Beca.

Chloe picked up her daughter. “It’s okay, honey. Let’s go inside.”

Beca’s mom looked hurt. “I know you’re trying, Mom. You have to let her go at her own pace. She has a hard time with change. She’s in a new town in a new house, and she barely knows you. Don’t push yourself on her.”

“You were never like that,” said her mom.

“I’m not on the autism spectrum, Mom. Nearly every client I have on the spectrum has to ease into new things.”

“Do you mind if I put PBS Kids on for her?” asked Chloe.

“Are you sure you should be letting her watch television?” asked Beca’s mom.

“She’s picked up a lot from these shows,” said Chloe. “And having something familiar will help.”

“I guess it’s better than having her cry,” said Beca’s mom.

Megan instantly calmed when she saw that Sesame Street was on.

Chloe and Beca visited with Beca’s mom for a while since Megan was occupied and quiet. Beca managed to convince her mother to just order in for lunch. Megan had just gotten comfortable enough to let her grandmother sit on the floor and sing to her. Beca’s mother’s singing voice was similar to Beca’s, and it seemed to help Megan accept her more easily.

* * *

They headed back to the hotel room for a little while in hopes that all three of them could take a nap, promising they’d be back at dinner.

They all managed to sleep for about an hour. Beca and Chloe had hoped Megan might sleep a little longer, but it didn’t happen.

When Beca called her mother to find out what time to come back for dinner, she wasn’t the least surprised to learn that she’d invited Beca’s cousin Rachel to come over with her daughter. She was recently divorced and had a daughter the same age as Megan. Beca and Rachel had been close as children, but it had been years since they’d spent any time together.

* * *

Beca went into her mother’s house, and Rachel immediately pulled her into a hug. She called her daughter over.

“This is my daughter Isabelle,” she said.

“Hi, Isabelle,” said Beca. “This is my wife Chloe and our daughter Megan.”

“Hi, Megan,” said Isabelle. “Want to play?”

Megan didn’t respond to her cousin. She flapped her hands and hummed, walking in a circle.

“Auntie Beca? What is Megan doing?”

“Isabelle,” said Beca. “Megan has autism. It’s a fancy word that means she thinks and feels differently from you and me. It takes her a while to get used to new people.”

“Oh,” said Isabelle. She turned to Chloe. “Want to hear me count to one hundred?”

“Okay,” said Chloe.

Isabelle began to rattle off the numbers. Chloe appeared to be listening intently, but Beca saw just a hint of sadness in her eyes.

“Good job,” said Chloe, once Isabelle was done.

“Why is she wearing a diaper?” Isabelle asked, pointing to the diaper sitting just above the waistband of Megan’s pants.

“She hasn’t learned how to use the potty yet,” said Beca.

“Why not?”

“Because things take her a while to learn,” said Beca.

The rest of the evening went that way. Isabelle would show off, and then she’d ask why Megan didn’t do or say things like she did. It was grating on Beca’s nerves, as was her cousin Rachel talking about all the organic food she gave her daughter and how she hadn’t let her daughter watch a minute of television before she turned two. While Chloe was doing an excellent job of hiding it, Beca knew her wife had to be seething at this point.

Beca’s mom served dinner, and Beca was relieved that the woman had made sure to buy chicken nuggets for Megan. Chloe brought out the plate of nuggets for her daughter, and she and Beca took turns helping Megan feed them to herself.

“Auntie Chloe? Why do you and Auntie Beca have to help her?” asked Isabelle.

“She’s just learning how to feed herself,” said Chloe.

“I can feed myself!” Isabelle exclaimed, making a big show of putting her fork into her food and putting it in her mouth. “I _love_ eggplant.”

“That’s my little vegetarian,” said Rachel.

“That’s great,” said Beca, thinking about how every single new food they’d gotten Megan to eat was cause for celebration. She was pretty sure Megan wouldn’t go for eggplant parmigiana if they’d hired someone in an Elmo costume to serve it to her.

Once dinner was over, Beca made an excuse for a quick escape. She knew everything was wearing on Chloe, so she told everyone that they were still on East Coast time, and they needed to get back to their hotel room.

* * *

“Thanks,” said Chloe, once they’d gotten into the rental car. “Rachel was nice, and Isabelle is adorable, but…”

“But you wish she didn’t make Megan’s difficulties so obvious,” said Beca.

“Yeah,” said Chloe, a tear falling down her cheek. “I feel like such a jerk. I’m jealous. I wish I wasn’t, but I am.”

“I’m jealous too,” said Beca. “I don’t know if that makes you feel any better.”

“I love my little girl just the way she is, but...sometimes I wish…”

“You wish she was typical.”

“Yes.”

“Those are very valid feelings, Chloe.”

“I feel like a terrible mother.”

“You’re not. You’re a human.”

“Yeah,” said Chloe. She looked in the back seat of the car, where Megan was holding her Elmo doll and singing. “And our kid is pretty amazing.”

“You’re damn right,” said Beca. “Besides, Rachel is in for a rude awakening someday.”

“Why is that?”

“Because if Isabelle is anything like her mother, she’s going to be one hell of a teenager. My aunt had even more rules than Rachel did, and the stories I could tell you…”

“Thanks, Beca. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
